Fourty Love
by AllAndyMurray
Summary: Hey! This fanfic doesn't fit into a category, it's about sports people so I just chose Outnumbered as Andy Murray guest starred in this show. This story is about a girl called Katie and Andy Murray the British tennis player. Each chapter shows her everyday teenage life as she gets closer to her dream while her passion for tennis and Andy Murray shine through. Hope you enjoy x


**Fourty Love**

** And_Girl_**

Chapter One

I've always been a sporty person; P.E has always been my favourite lesson. I'm not very academic, obviously I pass school but the core subjects aren't my strengths. My favourite sport is tennis, I love playing it whenever I can. I love Rafael Nadal but my all-time favourite tennis play is Andy Murray –he is absolutely amazing. I've lived in England all my life but I'm half Scottish so this probably plays some part in my huge adoration of him.

I have just finished college, so now I need to get a job. "Katie, you need to do something with your life". "Katie, stop being so lazy, you won't get anywhere being like that." "Katie, what are your plans now you've finished college?" – My mum always nags me. Well, I have been looking for a job but I don't want a usual one like working in the local supermarket, I want something bigger and better.

In my free time, I play tennis at the centre 30 minutes away from my home, the people there are great, and they're all so kind. I've made so many friends there. But in a week, the owners are leaving so there's going to be new management. I hope I can still train there whenever I like.

"Katie, Alice. Dinner is ready darlings." My mum shouts from downstairs. My Wimbledon poster had fallen on the wall so I stick it back on and I run downstairs. Just as we're about to eat, the phone rings. Mum jumps up to get it. "So what you up to these days, Kate?" My sister Alice asks.

"Well… you know this and that." I reply

"I really think you should have gone to university, I'm already in my 3rd year, and there are so many holidays, it isn't that hard" She says.

"Well I don't think uni is really for me." I mumble.

Just as I finish talking, mum comes in. "Girls, your dad's on the phone, he wants to talk to you both".

I jump up, before Alice does. I love talking to my dad, I miss him a lot.

"Hey Katie, how are you sweetie" He says

"Dad! I'm good, how are you?" I reply

"I'm wonderful, dear. So have you been thinking about your future, maybe a job or something?" He questions.

"Uh… not you as well Dad. Everybody keeps hassling me about it, I'll try looking soon." I tell him in return

"Okay honey and it's only because we care about you." He says reassuringly

"Yes, Dad. I know" I say

"Anyway, I'm coming down to London from Newcastle on the weekend, maybe we could celebrate my birthday then?"

"That'd be awesome dad, hope your day was great yesterday." I say cheerfully.

"Yes, I had an amazing time with Cindy and Ryan, and thank you for the presents again."

"You're welcome Dad. I'll see you on the weekend."

"Bye Katie!"

I pass the phone to Alice, and I sense the great smile forming on my face. Yay, that's something to look forward to. Dad lives in Newcastle, with his new wife Cindy and his stepson Ryan. Ryan's 5 years younger than me. Mum and Dad split up 9 years ago but it's alright, I'm used to it. So Dad hardly comes to London to visit us, but when he does it's great!

After dinner I go back to my bedroom, Alice is tidying up her side of the room so I put on music and we dance and sing along to it. All of a sudden I feel my phone vibrate and I see it's my best friend Anne. The text reads: Kate! Murray's broken up with his girlfriend! Quick, search it online!

I squeal with happiness until Alice tells me to shut up, and then I quickly grab my laptop and type it into Google. I click on the first link:

_Great Britain's greatest tennis player of the present time Andy Murray has split up with his girlfriend Samantha of 18 months. Samantha was spotted with another man, a friend of the couple said it was Murray's old friend Tom Shardes. Shardes and Samantha were spotted entering a hotel room 3 nights ago. Murray has spoken out, he is devastated but finally he said "I guess everything happens for a reason, I have to move on and concentrate on tennis. I can't let anything hold me back." _ _It looks as if there's not much chance of the pair rekindling their relationship._

I quickly texted Anne back: OMD! I just read it. Awww, it's so sad for him though. How could anyone cheat on him? He's a tennis God!

Anne quickly replied: I don't know how she could do that, but hey as Andy said '_everything happens for a reason_' –so now this is your chance with him!

Then I texted her again: LOL! As if, Anne. But there's no harm in dreaming! :P. Good night! x

Anne: Night babe x

Alice had stopped tidying now, I told her why I was so happy and she just laughed at me.

"Hahaha, Kate you've never even met him before!" she said

"Well look who'll be laughing when I become the next Mrs Murray" I exclaim.

Alice turns off the lights, and I slowly fall asleep thinking about what I had just found out. For some reason, I had a feeling it was a good thing for me. I know it sounds stupid because as Alice said I've never met him before. But who knows what the future could bring…

_End of Chapter One._

Hey guys, hope you like it.

Please review/message me, especially if you want Chapter Two soon.

Follow me AND_Girl_

-Murray's Girl x

AND-Girl


End file.
